pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pause
Pause is the twelfth chapter of Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Synopsis Admitting his own ignorance, Noé brings forth a question to Vanitas, who eagerly urges Noé to come out with what he's trying to say. Noé then looks Vanitas in the eye and asks him what on earth "love" is - shocking Vanitas as the two dance together. An hour earlier, Noé is seated at a table with Dominique, Luca, Vanitas and Jeanne, at which he is presented with tarte tatin. While Noé is overwhelmed with joy, Dominique confirms what she had told Luca - which Luca thanks her for - though he'd never thought that Noé would be so enthusiastic about it. A monologue opens while Noé happily devours the tarte tatin, in which he writes to The Teacher. Wishing The Teacher well, Noé reveals that he's presently at a cafe in Altus Paris with Luca, and how he'd requested an interview with Lord Ruthven in order to get more information about Curse-Bearers and Charlatan, but unfortunately Lord Ruthven had already gone. Luca had told Noé that his uncle had already left for the day and instead invited him to venture into town with them. Noé then addresses the table, revealing that The Teacher would often bring tarte tatin from the human world as a present, and he'd never thought that the day would come when he'd be able to eat it in Altus Paris. Hearing this, Luca says that he's been told that another Vampire who liked tarte tatin had brought the recipe over from the human realm - which Dominique assumes was probably her grandfather - The Teacher. Luca then admits that he's not sure whether the tarte tatin is enough to count as thanks, but he really means it - thanking Noé for everything he'd done last night, as he'd saved not only Luca, but many other Vampires in attendance at the bal masque as well. Thinking back to how he'd let Naenia get away and Catherine's death, Noé suggests that Luca is wrong; believing that he'd actually done nothing. However, Jeanne extends her thanks to Noé as well, as she is very grateful that he could protect Luca in her absence. While Vanitas grabs some of Noé's tarte tatin for himself, Noé tells Luca and Jeanne that they have it all wrong - as it was Vanitas who had put an end to all the confusion, not him. Glaring at Vanitas, Luca admits that he'd aware of that - stating that the fact that no Curse-Bearers were beheaded was no doubt because of him - however before he can expressly thank Vanitas, Luca demands that Vanitas apologize. Confused, Vanitas asks what he'd meant to apologize for, further angering Luca as he reminds Vanitas that when they first met, he had forced himself onto Jeanne (referring to the Vanitas kissing Jeanne). Vanitas happily apologizes without an ounce of legitimacy - which Luca finds infuriating and insists that Vanitas apologizes with proper sincerity. Laughing, Vanitas tells Luca that he's a lot of trouble, asking who the apology is meant for: Luca or Jeanne. Luca replies that the apology is obviously for Jeanne - to which Vanitas reasons that there is then no reason to apologize, as he and Jeanne are in love with each other. Spitefully, Jeanne tells Vanitas to keep his sleep talking for when he's asleep, making Vanitas smirk as he claims that he's not just sleep-talking, revealing a Mark of Possession on his right shoulder and adding that he and Jeanne are already in some kind of relationship. While Luca, Dominique, and Noé are caught off guard, Jeanne stands and insists that what Vanitas has said is a lie, as she'd never intended to leave the Mark of Possession on him. Even so, Vanitas states that Jeanne must recognize her own Mark, suggesting that Jeanne was very rough that night and that it may be possible her memory is a little patchy as a result. Continuing, Vanitas recalls how greedy and enthusiastic Jeanne was when she fed on him - asking if his blood was really so delicious that Jeanne could unconsciously Mark him. Shocked, Luca turns to Jeanne, asking if she'd really drank Vanitas' blood - voicing his shock over Vanitas being the kind of man she likes; something which Jeanne doesn't see a connection to through the conversation. Luca assumes that's what's going on though, as she'd gone out of her way to Mark Vanitas, a kin of the Blue Moon, as if she was claiming him as her own. Having observed Luca's overreaction, Vanitas smiles and admits that he'd taken the joke too far, telling Lucathat Jeanne hadn't meant to leave her Mark of Possession. Erratic, Luca dangerously asks if Vanitas is implying that he'd forced Jeanne to do so - which Vanitas denies and asks that Luca calm down; revealing that Jeanne was not in the right state of mind when she'd done it. Suggesting that Luca must have heard the Curse-Bearer's voices, Vanitas reveals that, just like the other Vampires at the bal masque, Jeanne had forgotten herself for a moment and attacked him. Luca asks Jeanne if this is true, which she confirms, trembling as she apologizes for having not reported it. Relieved, Luca states that he'd happy to hear that, as Jeanne would never have left her Mark of Possession on such a selfish and insolent man had she not had a temporary lapse in sanity. Hearing this amuses Vanitas - who surmises that Luca doesn't like him very much. Standing, Luca squeezes Jeanne's hands and tells her that he's happy that she'd all right. Frazzled, Jeanne asks Luca to excuse her, grabbing Vanitas and fleeing through a nearby window, asking to borrow Vanitas for a short while. While Luca is confused and worried for Jeanne's wellbeing, Noé stands and declares that he's going after them; despite Luca trying to stop him and asking why everyone is leaving through the window. Alone with Dominique, Luca flops down on the table, exasperated by what had just happened. Elsewhere, Jeanne asks why Vanitas lied for her like that, prompting Vanitas to ask whether she'd rather he told the truth. Elaborating, Vanitas says that from the look of things Jeanne doesn't want Luca to know that she'd had difficulty with her thirst for blood, so he threw Luca off the scent. Vanitas then outright asks Jeanne if she's a Curse-Bearer, reminding her that he'd asked before, but when she hesitates he assumes that she doesn't intend on talking about it. Jeanne admits that she doesn't usually lose control like that, as she's often fine so long as she takes her medicine - however on that day the effects of the medicine wore of particularly quickly. While Vanitas is intrigued by the fact that a thirst suppressing medicine actually exists, Jeanne (addressing Vanitas simply as "Human") stresses to him that he cannot tell anyone about it, begging him not to speak a word of it to anyone. Seeing how important this is to Jeanne, Vanitas smiles and cradles her face in his hands, laughing as he claims that she has nothing to fear because spilling the secrets of the woman he loves isn't his style. However, Vanitas reveals that he does have two conditions, the first being that Jeanne may only feed on him and no one else. Confused, Jeanne questions why Vanitas would need to set a condition like that - to which Vanitas explains that the reason is quite simple: when she'd fed on him it'd felt truly divine. Elaborating, Vanitas admits that being fed upon had never felt so incredible before, and that people say that it can be so pleasurable because when a Vampire feeds upon you it is said that they inject a substance similar to an aphrodisiac into their prey. However, Vanitas makes note of how it's possible that the affect of the substance may depend on the Vampire's own power and their relationship to their prey; admitting that Vampires actually inject the substance to immobilize their prey - causing them to feel drowsiness or numbness on occasion which presents many more mysteries behind the concept. Embarrassed and confused, Jeanne insists that Vanitas doesn't need to explain all the details - encouraging Vanitas to end simply by explaining that it all means that they have excellent physical chemistry; which makes Jeanne realize that Vanitas has been phrasing things to be intentionally suggestive. Thrilled, Vanitas tells Jeanne that if she wants his blood she can tell him at any time and he'll give her what she wants. Though Jeanne attempts to try and cast the thought of Vanitas' blood from her mind, she reminds Vanitas that he'd said there were two conditions, asking what the second one was. Remembering his intention, Vanitas tells Jeanne that he wants her to call him by his name from now on, rather than just "Human". Unable to take her mind off of Vanitas' blood, Jeanne calls Vanitas by name as she loosens his collar and descends upon his neck to feed. Coming across Noé peering across Altus Paris from a rooftop, Dominique asks what he's doing up there, as Vanitas and Jeanne had returned a long time ago. Noé admits that he got lost because he didn't know the way back to the cafe and he'd come up to the rooftops to try and spot it from above - something which Dominique had anticipated. Playing with Noé's hair, Dominique asks what's wrong, saying that he looks as though he'd about to cry. Noé closes his eyes and reveals that his heart has been hurting ever since he found out that Jeanne had fed on Vanitas; shocking Dominique. Having thought long and hard about why he feels that way, Noé reasons that he must be chagrined by the fact that Jeanne had beaten him to it. Carrying on, Noé admits to himself that he'd been thinking about how good Vanitas' blood had smelled to him and had he known that this is the way that things were going to be he would've asked Vanitas to let him try it earlier. Believing that Jeanne had Marked Vanitas so that she can have his blood all to herself, Noé assumes that Vanitas' blood must be fantastic. Dominique found herself in shock and confusion by what Noé had just said. Noe explains to Dominique that for a while, he's been thinking that Vanitas's blood smelled really good. Noé believed that have he knew in advantage that someone other than him drank Vanitas's blood, he should have drink some of Vanitas's blood earlier. Noé explained in excitement that Vanitas's blood must have been delicious since Jeanne subconsciously mark Vanitas with her own Mark of Possession; he concluded that Jeanne must have wanted to have Vanitas's blood all to herself. Seeing that mark of Vanitas, Noé now know that Vanitas's blood must have taste fantastic and asked Dominique if she agree with him. Dominique, who still have a dumbfounded blank expression on her face, told Noé in a slightly annoyed voice that he is such. Before she could complete her sentence, Dominique stopped talking and Noé called out Dominique's name in confusion. All of a sudden, Dominique chomp on Noé's neck much to Noé's surprise. While Noé asked Dominique what is she doing - Dominique simply replied that Noé should be quiet. She further explained to Noé that as a man such as himself (referring to Noé's personality and behavior), he should just stand there and let her chew on him. Before Noé could asked Dominique to stop, he found himself tickled by the ear. Noé laughed as Dominique continue to trickle him. Unknown to Noé, Dominique was angered by what Noé have said earlier. In her thoughts, Dominique declared in frustration that Noé doesn't have any clue as to how she felt. She proceed to bite Noé's neck and drink his blood. While Dominique drink Noé's blood, Noé found himself grabbing Dominique's hand and began to remove her glove. Dominique felt a sensation on her hand and she immediately stopped what she was doing. She was surprise to see that Noé have bitten her hand. Noé declared in an enthusiasm tone that Dominique's blood truly is delicious. Although Dominique was touched by Noé's comment, she still found herself annoyed at Noé. She told Noé that he is an utter fool, much to Noé's confusion. As night began to set in Altus Paris, the group witnessed the public playing musical instruments and dancing. Vanitas commented how the atmosphere have changed as soon as the sun began to set. While the group continue to stare at the people who are dancing, Jeanne have a sad expression on her face. Noticing this, Noé processed to ask Jeanne what's wrong, when Dominique grabbed Jeanne's hand all of a sudden. Dominique cheerfully tell Jeanne to dance with her. much to Jeanne along with Noé and Vanitas's surprise. In a teasing voice, Dominique told to herself that she can at least bully him (Noé) this much. Jeanne protested to Dominique that if people see her dancing with a former Bourreau, it could damage her reputation. Touched by what Jeanne have said, Dominique declared that Jeanne is really a good girl much to Jeanne's surprise. Dominique simply smile at Jeanne. Phrasing an quote she heard from her father, Dominique informed Jeanne that she see no problem as to why she can't dance with Jeanne. She is merely just admiring a beautiful flower (Jeanne) that bloom before her. Noé and Vanitas watched from the sidelines as Dominique and Jeanne dance. Noé asked Vanitas if he wanted to dance with Jeanne. Vanitas casually replied to Noé that he isn't a good dancer. In a sad tone, Vanitas informed Noé that he would feel bad for Jeanne if he accidentally step on her feet while dancing. Surprised by Vanitas's answer, Noé casually asked Vanitas if he would like him (Noé) to teach him (Vanitas). Surprised by what Noé have said, Vanitas agreed and informed Noé that he shall take his offer. As Dominique and Jeanne continue to dance, Dominique waved to Luca (who is sitting down at a window) while Jeanne called out to Luca for his help. Luca told Jeanne that it is alright. In his thoughts, Luca expressed his wish of wanting to grow up fast so he could join them. While Noé and Vanitas dance, Noé expressed his surprise that Vanitas can dance. Vanitas replied to Noé that he never said that he didn't how to dance. Noé informed Vanitas that he have a question that he wanted to ask him. Vanitas told Noé to tell him what is the question and Noé asked Vanitas in a serious tone what is exactly is love. Surprised by Noé's question, Vanitas busted out laughing and asked Noé if this is the reason why he asked him to dance with him. Vanitas thought for a second that Noé wanted to ask him about something serious. Noticing the serious expression on Noé's face, Vanitas replied to Noé that he himself doesn't know what love is exactly. Noé was surprised by Vanitas's answer. He informed Noé that whenever he look at Jeanne, his heart beat faster and his body can't stop trembling. Due to the way he reacted with Jeanne, Vanitas viewed this behavior in his case as love since he found it much more interesting that way. While Noé tried to comprehend what Vanitas have said, Noé simply replied to Vanitas that it's sound similar to someone catching a cold. Vanitas agreed with Noé that it is similar to someone catching a cold. Noé asked Vanitas what he like about Jeanne. Vanitas thought about this for a minute. Vanitas then proceed to tell Noé all the things he liked about Jeanne: that she's tough, her beauty, her clumsiness, her fragility, her big bosom (breats), and how much fun it is to tease her. However, Vanitas is mostly intrigued over the fact of how Jeanne strongly believed that she isn't in love with him. Noé was shocked by Vanitas's answer. Noé asked Vanitas in confusion what he does he mean. He always believed that when someone fall in love, he/she wants the person he/she fall for to have the same feelings as them. Vanias informed Noé that he doesn't want nothing of that sort. Although Vanitas is in "love" with Jeanne, he is fine if Jeanne doesn't love him back. Vanitas informed Noé in a sad tone that he have absolutely no interest in anyone who might or would have fallen for him. Noé was taken back what Vanitas have said as the two of them continue to dance. In his thoughts, Noé have stated that once again, he himself doesn't really understand Vanitas at all. As everyone minus Luca are enjoying themselves, Noé noticed the surprise/happy expression on Jeanne's face. In his narration, Noé declared that he himself wouldn't truly understand the meaning of the stirring he felt in his heart until quite some time later. Absorbed in his thoughts, Noé accidentally stepped on Vanitas's foot. Noticing what he did, Noé causally expressed Vanitas his apologizes. Characters *Lord Ruthven* *Veronica de Sade* *Naenia* *Catherine*}} Terms Gallery MangaVan12 - tarte tatin.png|A breakfast in the hotel MangaVan12 - breakfast in hotel.png|Jeanne, Luca, Dominique de Sade, Noe Archiviste and Vanitas MangaVan12 - Luca Domi Noe.png MangaVan12 - warm Luca.png MangaVan12 - warm Jeanne.png MangaVan12 - shifting emotions and situations.png MangaVan12 - bad mood Luca with Noe Vanitas.png MangaVan12 - Luca naik darah.png MangaVan12 - Vanitas Luca Jeanne.png MangaVan12 - Vanitas innocent face.png MangaVan12 - Jeanne Vanitas.png 12 - Vanitas Jeanne Possession.jpg MangaVan12 - Jeanne Luca.png MangaVan12 - Luca Jeanne.png MangaVan12 - ting tong moment.png MangaVan12 - Luca wandering.png MangaVan12 - Relief cherishes Luca.png MangaVan12 - mutuality of Jeanne Luca.png MangaVan12 - let me borrow this man.png MangaVan12 - have no fear Jeanne.png MangaVan12 - Vanitas heheehe.png MangaVan12 - blushing Jeanne.png MangaVan12 - geregetan.png MangaVan12 - love bite.png MangaVan12 - Noe Archiviste.png MangaVan12 - Noe Domi.png MangaVan12 - Noe chagrin.png MangaVan12 - Domi ufufufu.png MangaVan12 - Domi Noe Vanitas.png MangaVan12 - pretty Jeanne.png MangaVan12 - lets dance girl.png|"Jeanne, let's go dance!" MangaVan12 - shining Vanitas.png MangaVan12 - shining Luca.png MangaVan12 - shining Jeanne.png MangaVan12 - shining Noe2.png Trivia * Alternate title: "Semibreve Rest" (see below). ** Rather than being written out, the alternate title was instead listed as the musical symbol, marking the first instance in which Jun Mochizuki has ever done this. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga